


Ice Fox

by diverseinterests



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Body Modification, Bondage, But not really a "Good Guy", Domination, Everything is about sex, Evil Anna (Disney), Evil Elsa (Disney), Evil Olaf, F/F, F/M, Good Hans, Hans and Kristoff are a team, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Mind Break, One of these tags is fake so that there are no spoilers, Sex is about power, Sibling Incest, Submission, The Duke of Weselton is a good guy, Torture, except sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diverseinterests/pseuds/diverseinterests
Summary: The year is 1918, The Great War has ended and the world can breathe easy, but not all people enjoyed the same bliss. In a different time of history, with a different set of circumstances, our beloved princesses might have turned out to be quite different people. Together they command Ice Fox, a unit that will get anywhere, kill anyone, and without so much as a whisper.





	Ice Fox

Anna and Elsa loved their home, they always had, but it would be difficult to claim that they had a good childhood. It had been their father’s decision to enter the war, and the country had stood behind him. The choice to join their powerful southern neighbors was a popular one, and many mockeries were made of their “cowardly” neighbors for their refusal to join the fight. The King ended up a hero, when he incurred an injury while leading a charge to capture a crucial enemy position when the odds were stacked against him. The fact that he had taken a bullet only made more popular, it humanized him even as he was deified by the press. At the time they rejoiced, he came home as an honored war hero, to much pomp and fanfare. But the celebration was not to last long.  
Only a short time later the war began to turn against Arendelle and her allies. The news that came in was no longer optimistic and hopeful. At first the papers predicted a turnaround, speculating about how this was all an elaborate plan by high command. Then later they started publishing only fluff pieces to keep spirits up, making much out of even the smallest victories. But eventually only those in denial could do anything but admit their imminent defeat. Then came the shortages. As the allies closed in, common things became scarce. Not only were children dressed in flower sacks, and cars taken off the road to save fuel for war machines, even food and basic medical supplies were difficult to come by. When the treaties were signed at Versailles, much of the world rejoiced at peace. But peace only came to some, others groaned under the strain of reparations.  
It was a dark time in Arendelle, but not without light, even at the bleakest of time, the royals became a family, welcoming their first daughter into the world, naming her Elsa, after one of the great queens. But things only got worse from there, and some speculate that it was from pure desperation that the royals fell pregnant again 3 years later. When Anna was born the once prosperous Arendelle was a burnt out husk, production centers smashed by Allied artillery, entire towns reduced to rubble by invading armies. Food was scarce and money was worthless. They were looked upon with hate, even as they suffered, but beneath the suffering, burned an ember of hatred, fanned by a thirst for revenge. And in no one was this ember brighter than the older of the two princesses.  
In this time everyone lacked something, many barely surviving. And, ever caring monarchs, the King and Queen forewent what little was scraped aside for them and regularly went out to give to those in greater need than they. But as does everything, their charity had a price, the King fell terribly ill when Anna was a small child, his wounds finally catching up to him. Their mother, already weakened, followed shortly after. And so it was that these two young girls, the oldest no more than 10, were left alone in a world of smoking ashes.  
For another 11 years the two young princesses continued on, each growing into beautiful, though extremely different people. They became known as the fire and ice. Elsa was known as the Ice Princess, though less polite terms were used for her in private. She was cold and uncaring, as the reigning monarch of Arendelle she bore the responsibility for the suffering of her people. She was exceedingly affectionate with her sister, pouring all the love of an entire family into her, shielding her from the world. But that was all, she spurned relationships with an unmatched coldness, rejecting suitors and friends so often and so ferociously that a rumor persists to this day about the true nature of the relationship between the two voluptuous and perpetually single young women.  
In stark contrast, Anna was bright and lively, a prankster and an optimist, and her popularity with the young men was not entirely discouraged. The older princess was unquestionably responsible for keeping the country running, but any citizen of the small country would tell you that it was the more lively princess that kept the country together. She was charming and vivacious, always in the background of her powerful sibling, smoothing ruffled pride and softening the blow of bad news. She was universally liked, and it was only their combination that kept prevented the tiny nation from falling into anarchy.  
But Elsa never forgot the wrongs done to her country and her family by the rest of the world. She re-forged the alliance with their southern neighbor, strengthening it, working together to amass a military machine to crush those who had conspired against them and murdered her parents. When the time came for war shortly after she turned 21, she didn’t hesitate, and refused to shrink from what she considered to be her duty. Leaving a council of trusted advisers to run the country in her absence she and Anna joined the Waffen SS. Anna charmed her way in, and Elsa got in almost by pure force of will.  
There track record quickly silenced those who protested their entry. And within a short time Elsa was in command of an elite infiltration unit. She ran it with an iron fist, her training regime so tough that even recruits directly from the elite SS washed out an astounding rate. But her methods were not without justification, her teams were ruthless, and had a 100% success rate in demolition and prisoner extraction. She was the stiletto in the boot of the Nazi war machine, but she didn’t do it alone. Anna was her silver bullet. Codenamed Red Fox, she was deployed whenever the Ice Queen needed information, or someone killed, and couldn’t or wouldn’t trust anyone else. The curvaceous agent quickly demonstrated that she was more than comfortable in her own skin, revealing whatever she (or her sister) deemed necessary to get what was needed.  
After 4 years the war was far from over, but the Ice Queen and Red Fox continued to wreak havoc. Allied supply lines were in chaos, commanders were forced to give orders from miles away at sea. Nowhere was considered safe. Alone in her private chambers with her sister, Elsa tossed a report on yet another successful operation onto the desk, before walking over to where her sister lay reclined, a wicked smile spread across her face.  
“Congratulations on yet another successful operation, Agent”  
“My pleasure, Commander”  
“Did you lock the door?”  
“Don’t worry, we won’t be disturbed” came the whispered response  
The guards, standing outside thick oak doors, smirked ever so slightly, they wouldn’t be seeing the commanders again tonight.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, halfway around the world in the Southern Isles, two men sat across from their commanding officer, as he slid a folder across the table.  
“Hans, Kristoff, you have distinguished yourself in combat and counter espionage, you’re the best we’ve got, but now we have another mission for you, by far the hardest you’ve ever received”  
Hans opened his folder, “You want us to take down The Red Fox?” he gaped  
“And the Ice Queen?!” Kristoff interjected  
The looked at each other, and there was a momentary nod  
“We accept”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this work is tagged with Anna/Elsa so you know they're a couple, but for story reasons, I'm not going to make this obvious until near the end, so if you want Anna/Elsa smut you're going to have to wait


End file.
